More Than a Comet
by whatifellinlovewith
Summary: "The ride lifts over the top of the hill, goes racing down and in front of her, hands fly free of the carts, screams echoing loud over the sound of the tracks beneath them. Richard Castle releases the cart, too. And takes her hand instead." A theme park AU. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than a Comet**

* * *

The man standing in front of Kate in line is only vaguely familiar, based on what she can tell from her view of the back of his head, and she blames her waiting-induced boredom for the fact the fact that she stares more intently than she probably should. But he's all broad shoulders with a sharp jaw and when he turns to the side, she sees a kind smile curling at his lips.

A smile directed at the little girl with bright orange hair who stands next to him. She would guess the girl is about seven, and from what she can tell, not fond of the idea of her father getting on the roller coaster.

"But Daddy," she says, for what Kate would guess is the fifth or sixth time. "You _saw_ the pictures, right? The rollercoaster went right off its tracks and people got _hurt_. I don't want you to get hurt."

And _oh_ , it's pretty adorable, the little girl's concern. Even though she's trying not to pay attention, to focus on the ride, the _Comet_ , rushing along its tracks until it slows to a stop. But she finds her eyes drifting back to the pair when he ruffles his daughter's hair, offering a reassuring smile as he bends down to look his little girl in the eyes.

She's _sure_ she's seen him before. But from this angle, she just can't figure out where.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin," he tells the girl, and she finds herself finding that adorably sweet too.

What is with her today, anyway?

It must be boredom. And maybe the lingering effects of her last case, which involved a young girl too similar to this one with bright orange hair and a father that was far from the man standing before her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he continues, squeezing his daughter's shoulder. "So I'm going to ride the _Comet_ , and then you'll see that rollercoasters aren't that bad and aren't that scary, okay?"

The girl hesitates, Kate notes, seconds passing before her response comes, quiet and unsure but seemingly enough for her father.

"Okay, Daddy."

And it's right about then that the rollercoaster in front of the them, for which they're standing in line, roars to life and she's stepping forward, following in his footsteps towards the front of the line. She watches it race along its tracks, the ups and downs and twists and turns that she loved when she was younger, that she knows will allow her a momentary escape from the world and memories of the case that had her banished from the precinct for the weekend as time to _regroup, Detective Beckett_.

She blinks away the memory as the noise calms around them, shouts fading and the cars slowing to a stop at the end of the coaster. There's only a few people in front of her now, and she watches the man step towards the entrance to the ride, bend down to speak to his daughter once more.

"You're going to stay here, okay, Alexis?" he says. "And I'll come find you as soon as the ride is done."

The girl nods. "Okay, Daddy. Be safe."

He smiles. "I always am."

"Not when you tape yourself to chairs when no one is there to let you free."

Kate muffles a chuckle behind her palm, a feeble attempt to disguise her eavesdropping even as she continues to watch.

The man pinches his daughter's side playfully, until her laughter rings through the air. "That was _one_ time," he argues.

"Two!"

"Fine, two," he concedes, looking like he's about to say something else until the teenager manning the ride, who shows zero interest in the father-daughter relationship, clears his throat loudly, purposefully. And then the man turns serious. "You promise you're going to stay _right_ here until I'm back?"

The girl nods. "Pinky promise."

Kate watches them shake pinkies until the man is taking his seat in the empty car in front of him, and the teenage employee is motioning for her to slide into the vacant seat next to him. She waits for him to get comfortable before drawing the safety bar down to rest against their thighs.

It's then that he turns to her, smile friendly, genuine. "You like these things?" he asks.

And shit. _Oh shit._ That's where she knows him from.

It's _Richard Castle_.

She's sharing a rollercoaster car with Richard Castle.

"Uh, yeah," she stutters, a feeble attempt at a response. "Y-yeah, I like these things."

* * *

The rollercoaster speeds into movement not too long after the man sitting next to her has turned back to look forward instead of at her. It loosens the coil of tension in her gut, relief coursing through her even though she can't quite figure out why he has her so nervous.

Maybe because she's never been good at conversation, and the prospect of speaking with her favorite author seems more daunting than it probably should.

He just so happens to be sitting next to her, nothing more to it. The ride will continue, rush to end, and she'll be able to escape his proximity with nothing but a story to tell Lanie come Monday. And _maybe_ slightly more respect for the man who spends too much time on Page Six, after witnessing him with his daughter.

That's it.

She forces herself to set thoughts of him aside, focusing instead on the movement of the coaster. Watching the world start to fly by a little faster, feeling the wind lift her ponytail from where it had been resting against her neck. The tracks rise before them, cars tilting back and their own follow suit, anticipation already unfurling in her stomach.

Tendrils of adrenaline begin to clutch at her heart as they climb the first hill in the ride. The biggest one, too. She knows what's coming next, cannot wait for the rush of falling towards the ground, following the twists and turns of the coaster and forgetting, just for a moment, about all the things that haunt her. Letting her head spin and world tilt and heart be free just for a moment before it all comes rushing back.

She needs it. And it's so close.

But it's at that very moment that she turns her head, towards him. To find him clutching too tightly at the safety bar draped over their laps, his face a ghostly shade of white and _oh no_ he _cannot_ throw up on them both right now.

The ride lifts over the top of the hill, goes racing down and in front of her, hands fly free of the carts, screams echoing loud over the sound of the tracks beneath them.

Richard Castle releasing the cart, too.

And takes her hand instead.

* * *

He's still holding her hand when the ride slows to a stop, fingers clutched so tightly around hers that his knuckles are going as white as his face. And even when the car stops completely, the employee walking alongside to ride to let people free, he keeps clutching at her, like somehow he still needs whatever comfort her tense hold can offer.

So she does something stupid: lets him keep holding her hand.

She stumbles from the rollercoaster car first, dragging him with her when he fails to let her fingers slip from his. He's unsteady on his feet when he stands, his face going from white to green and for a moment she expects him to dash to the nearest trash can. But all he does is swallow once, then twice, and blinks the haze from his eyes to look at her instead.

It's then that he seems to realize he's still holding her hand, and finally lets go, his arm falling to his side.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I guess reading stories of people dying on rollercoasters is probably not the ideal thing to do the night before you go to Six Flags."

She laughs at that, can't help it when color is finally returning to his face and he's offering a crooked grin. "No, probably not," she agrees. "Probably makes the ride a lot more terrifying."

"Terrifying?"

It's a whisper, in a small voice she recognizes too well, that has her spine straightening and shoulders locking as his eyes fall closed in disappointment.

His plan had been to ride to rollercoaster to prove to his daughter that the ride _wasn't_ scary. Leave it to her to ruin that for him.

But he hesitates only for a second before turning to his little girl, smiling wide and warm as he leans down to be at eye level with her. "Huh, Pumpkin?"

"The lady said _terrifying_ , Daddy," said the girl. "I knew rollercoasters were scary!"

Kate stands, stock still, as he reaches for his daughter's shoulder, squeezes gently before motioning in her direction so both Castles are looking up at her. Matching blue eyes locked on hers, his laced with hope that she'll go along with whatever he's about to say, and his daughter's filled with fear.

"It wasn't that scary, Alexis," he promises. "Only for a moment, and then you know what? This lady…"

He trails off, and it takes her a moment to realize he's waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Beckett," she says, pausing to curse herself for her idiocy as her cheeks flame, surely bright red by now. "Kate. Kate Beckett."

His smile stretches wide across his face, and anger begins to unfurl in her gut until she realizes he's not laughing at her. He looks like he finds her…

Adorable?

No, that can't be right.

"Kate, here, let me hold her hand and made it all better," he finishes, turning back towards his daughter, but the young girl is still staring up at her.

"You did?"

She swallows thickly, nodding her head slowly because how could she deny this little girl what little relief she may get from the information? "I did."

"And you didn't think it was scary?"

That has her shaking her head, smiling down at Richard Castle's daughter. What had he called her?

"I didn't. Not at all, Alexis," she promises. "You know, after your ride a rollercoaster once, it gets a lot less scary. Have you ever tried riding one?"

Alexis shakes her head. "It's scary," she says in explanation, staring down at the ground. When she looks back up, her face is alight with an idea, beautiful and bright like the blue of her eyes. "Can you ride on my rollercoaster with me? That way, if it gets scary, you can hold my hand and make it all go away too?"

Richard Castle's—Rick's?—eyes go wide at that, and he's turning to Alexis, probably to tell her the request is inappropriate.

But so is the response that tumbles from her lips without her permission, set free just to see the little girl's eyes light up at the promise.

"Sure."

And then Alexis is bouncing on her toes, her father pushing himself from the ground to stand next to her, eyes still wide, but no longer with disapproving shock.

But with awe.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

She shrugs. "What's one ride, if it will make her less scared?"

His response is a stutter, a mess of syllables before he gives up and lets the smile of appreciation—and admiration?—bloom across his face. "Thank you," he breathes. "I'm Rick, by the way."

Her own smile mirrors his. "I know."

And then she's following Alexis as the young girl rushes towards the line for the rollercoaster she plans to ride now that she has a hand to hold.

* * *

The rollercoaster only allows one adult to ride with each child, and somehow she finds herself being piled into the small car with the daughter of a man who only knows her name. It crosses her mind, only for a second, that it's probably not the most responsible choice for a parent to make. But then she's looking at the platform, wondering when the ride will start, to see him lingering on the platform, watching them both, waving at his daughter from the sidelines.

It eases the knot in her chest, fills her with some kind of warmth that shouldn't be allowed, shouldn't be caused by him. But he trusts her with his daughter.

His daughter seems to trust her, too.

As soon as the ride whirs to motion, Alexis is clutching at her hand, eyes squeezed shut in fear. But the kid's ride is slow, and it only takes a short moment of motion before the young girl is relaxing in her seat, starting to enjoy the ride.

And Kate finds that, even though she's riding with a child she barely knows, and even though the ride is slow and rather boring, she doesn't hate it.

Alexis is a good kid.

And Rick, who rushes to his daughter the moment the rollercoaster slows to a stop, already asking about all the fun she had, seems to be a great father.

* * *

She'd expected to be dismissed the moment her ride with Alexis was done, when the girl's fears were alleviated and Rick was once again deemed a suitable partner for any other rides she'd want to go on. But instead, after Alexis is done telling him about how fun the mine cart coaster was, he's standing next to Kate and striking up a conversation with enviable ease, asking about her plans for the day.

"So, are we stealing you from someone?"

She turns to him at that, to catch the glimmer of hope in his eyes only to realize with startling certainty that he wants her to say no. Wants her to be free to spend the day with him and his daughter, for whatever reason, and she finds that she doesn't hate the idea.

Why doesn't she hate the idea?

"No," she answers. "I got, uh, told to take a few days off work after a rough case and decided this would be a good place to come and forget about it."

And why is she being so honest with him?

"A case?" he asks. "Lawyer?"

"Cop."

Her answer has his steps still, eyes going wide as he turns to look at her again. And there's that thing again, that _awe_ , which shouldn't be written so blatantly across his face when he doesn't even know her.

Which shouldn't send a rush through her system when she doesn't even know him.

"You're a cop?" asks Alexis, continuing at Kate's responding nod. "My daddy writes books about cops!"

Kate laughs at that, bobbing her head up and down dumbly once more. "I know he does," she says. "But my job isn't quite as dramatic as the stories in your dad's books."

Alexis stares for a moment, and Rick still hasn't said a word when his daughter speaks once more. "Do you take down bad guys?"

She smiles. "I try my best to," she offers as an answer.

But it's enough for Alexis, who beams up at her before tugging on Rick's hand. "Daddy! Kate takes down bad guys," she says, words lilted with glee. "That must be why she can make the rollercoasters not scary."

Next to her, Rick finally offers more than his awed stare, smiling down at his daughter before turning to direct his gaze at her instead. "That must be it," he agrees, and her cheeks burn red _again_ , under the lock of his eyes. "She's pretty awesome, isn't she?"

Alexis nods her agreement, but Kate is dumbstruck by his words, the happiness that creases his features as he speaks, about her, _to her_.

And she isn't _awesome_ by any means, but he looks at her like he really thinks she is.

"So," he breathes, and she blinks away the thoughts to catch his question instead, "would you like to join us in the Krazy Kups?"

She could say no, she knows. But she finds there's no desire to, not even a lingering desire to run from whatever feelings bubble up within her chest.

So she nods.

"That sounds great."

* * *

She doesn't leave when they stop for lunch, finding herself sliding onto a bench across from the Castles. Alexis takes the seat next to Rick, her corn dog sitting on the table in front of her as her father sets down the _huge_ plate of nachos he ordered for them to share. Between him and his daughter, he wedges the giant bag of candy that, now starting to know the pair, will be eaten mostly by him before the end of the day.

They'd ridden a few more rides that Alexis had wanted to try. The Krazy Kups first, and then she'd stood in the backseat as they'd ridden the Krazy Kars, and finally the Balloon Race, which had had Alexis clutching at her hand once again as the ride tilted and spun.

And now she finds herself reaching for a nacho just as Rick does the same. Letting her fingers brush against his before she picks one off the top, from right beneath his fingers, and pops it into her mouth even as he squeaks in indignation.

"Did you see that, Pumpkin? She stole my nacho."

Alexis giggles. pressing her corn dog into the pool of ketchup she's created. "You got the plate to _share_ with Kate, Daddy," she reminds him. "That means it wasn't your nacho."

He squeaks against at that, pinching his daughter's side in retaliation for her betrayal, but his gaze slides over to where Kate is sitting, a hand pressed to her mouth to muffle her chuckles.

It's adorable, watching him with his daughter.

Since when does Kate Beckett find men _adorable_?

And since when does she find herself giggling a meals with a man she just met and his daughter?

She plucks another nacho from the top of the pile, swallows it with a sip of her soda, grinning at him when he straightens in his seat. He reaches to grab a nacho for himself, and she finds herself doing the same, purposefully brushing her fingers against his just to see his eyes widen in delight.

Yeah, he might be adorable.

* * *

The afternoon goes about the same. He gives her the chance to excuse herself, and she almost does, tempted to let him resume his time with his daughter, but then he's staring at her with wide eyes, waiting, betraying his true desires. He doesn't want her to leave anymore than she wants to excuse herself, and Alexis is already asking her to stay so they can all ride the bumper cars together.

And it's weird, this feeling of inclusion, of not wanting to go and them not wanting her to go. Budding friendship and something that feels suspiciously like _more_.

Something she tries not to examine too closely, scared it will send her running if she does, as she agrees to continue the day with the pair.

Per Alexis' request, they end up going to the bumper cars next, and it's when they're standing in line that that _something more_ blooms into something warm and terrifying and maybe a little good. When Alexis makes a request that has her jaw dropping and stupid, traitorous heart, skipping a beat.

"I wanna ride with Kate!"

Rick's hand seems to tighten around his daughter's at the words, and Kate feels her heart do the same.

"You do?" she asks Alexis.

The girl nods. "That way we can make sure Daddy gets bumped the most," she says, a simple explanation as her smile widens her rosy cheeks.

Her response has Rick snapping out of whatever stupor he'd been in, smiling down at Alexis, his voice lilted and teasing when he speaks. "Oh, I see. You guys are ganging up on me already."

 _Already?_

Doesn't that imply that he wants there to be more than just today? Or is she overanalyzing? Making stuff up? Wishful thinking?

 _Wishful thinking?_

And doesn't that mean she wants there to be more than just today?

A hand closes around hers, and she looks up to find Alexis staring up at her, eyes wide and hopeful just like they were before she'd first requested that they ride the rollercoaster together.

"Is that okay, Kate?"

It might be stupid of her, she notes, and yet she finds herself smiling down at Rick's daughter. "Of course," she promises. "Your dad is going _down_."

* * *

It's after a few other rides that they pause for a bathroom break, and her moment of panic that she lost Alexis fades when she walks from the room to ask Rick if he saw her come out only to find him leaning down and whispering in his daughter's ear. She tucks her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she rocks on her heels, finds herself leaning against the wall by the bathroom entrance to keep from interrupting their conversation. To enjoy the sight of their family, so happy, even as it forces her to ignore the fluttering lift of her heart.

She tries to tamper it, has already given up on expecting success.

So she presses herself harder against the brick wall at her back, lets her smile bloom across her face, untampered as she watches them. Lets herself wonder if he's always this sweet with his daughter, and if he knows how great a father he is, that it evokes something within her that she's fairly certain she's never felt before.

And it's only been a day.

She is _so_ screwed.

Why doesn't _that_ send her running?

Instead, she finds herself stepping towards them, just as Alexis notices her. The little girl, blue eyes bright, offers her too familiar, brilliant smile. Next to her, Rick stands back up, shoving his hands into his pockets as she draws nearer, offering a lopsided smile that makes her insides flip.

"You ready to continue our day?" he asks.

She nods. "What's next on the agenda?"

His cheeks tinge pink at that, and she finds she wants to feel the warmth of his skin against her palm, that he's far too adorable for his own good. Or hers.

"Well, Alexis here thinks I should take you on one of the adult rides," he says.

"The _adult_ rides, huh?" She smirks, raising one brow just to watch his cheeks turn a darker shade of pink even as his eyes gleam with mischief.

"Not that kind of adult ride, Kate." He grins. "Maybe another time, if you want to."

And _oh_ how she wants to. Can feel the budding warmth of desire when he's staring her like that, something she hasn't allowed herself to feel in far too long. But when his grin is so stupidly sexy and his eyes are just the slightest bit darker than usual and his words hold a promise she's sure he would keep if she voiced interest…

She doesn't have a choice this time. There's no _allowing_ herself to feel this.

He's already plowed past her self-control and she's certain he's turned her powerless to stop him.

All in a matter of hours.

She is _really_ screwed.

"What kind of ride, Daddy?"

And _shit,_ his daughter is still standing right next to them, tugging on Rick's hand to get his attention and an answer to her completely innocent question.

About a completely non-innocent exchange.

Her cheeks burn as Alexis stares up at them both, embarrassment replacing the flood of desire, making her stare at her feet even as Rick is quick to come up with a perfect response.

"One of the adult rides that isn't a rollercoaster, Pumpkin," he says. "Kate and I can ride those another time, but right now I want to go on another rollercoaster with her."

"Because she makes the scared go away?"

Rick smiles, not at Alexis, but at Kate. "Exactly."

* * *

They end up on a rollercoaster called Flashback, with two loops that are done forwards, then backwards, and she can't help but think that if The Comet scared him, this would certainly be terrifying. But she doesn't say a word, worried it would scare Alexis again, and wondering, silently, if it might be part of whatever plan he may have.

If maybe this is all to hold her hand again.

He slides into the car first, after giving Alexis the same speech he'd given her the last time. She follows suit, squeezing herself in a little too closely so her thigh brushes his and their shoulders are pressed together. Only for a second before the ride operator comes by to lock the safety mechanisms into place.

As soon as the ride spurs into motion, he's scrambling for her hand, feigning fear even as a smile stretches across his face.

And she's sure gripping at the safety mechanisms would bring greater comfort, but she doesn't point that out, doesn't say a word that could risk making him pull away.

She likes feeling his hand in hers too much to do so.

* * *

By the time evening starts to fall and the park floods with teens and young adults, Alexis is complaining about how her feet hurt so Rick sweeps her off the ground to rest on his shoulders instead. They continue walking after that, side by side, even though Kate isn't sure they have a destination planned.

So when they walk by one of the gift shops, one brimming with stuffed animals, she doesn't hesitate to point it out, offering both Rick and Alexis a smile.

"Would you like something?" she asks the young girl. "A souvenir?"

Alexis smiles. "Can I?"

"If it's okay with your dad," she answers, even as Rick is already nodding his approval at his daughter getting a gift. "Then I'll buy you something. Why don't you come choose what you want?"

Rick sets Alexis back on the ground, and the young girl rushes to shove the door open and step inside, Kate following, right on her heels. They walk through every aisle of the store, doubling back through a few where Alexis' favorites are before she decides she can't choose between two.

"What do you think, Kate?" he asks, holding up one stuffed animal in each hand. "The blue bear or the elephant?"

Kate smiles, crouching down to feel the soft fabric of the stuffed elephant beneath her palm, letting her hand drift along the animal's trunk before turning to look at Alexis instead. "It's up to you," she promises. "But, you know what, my mom loved elephants."

"She did?" asks Alexis, eyes bright before the joy fades and she stares at the ground. "My mom was supposed to come see me this weekend,'" she mumbles. "But she canceled so Daddy brought me here to cheer me up."

Oh. _Oh_.

Rick hasn't mentioned Alexis' mother all day—this is probably part of the reason why—but she'd assumed they weren't together anymore. She hadn't expected…this.

"I'm sorry," she tells Alexis, reaching out to curl her hand around the young girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Alexis."

But she's already wiping away the tears brimming her eyes, seemingly far too used to this kind of disappointment and it only breaks Kate's heart more.

"It's okay," says Alexis. "I had fun with Daddy. And you." She pauses, twisting the elephant's tail around her hand. "Thank you for hanging out with us today. You made it _extra_ fun, and less scary."

"You know what?" she responds. "You guys made my day _extra_ fun, too. Extra, _extra_ fun."

Alexis giggles. "We did?"

Kate nods. "You did."

And the little girl giggles again, but she leans forward this time, dropping the bear to the floor, to cup her hand around Kate's ear instead. "You know what?" she whispers. "I think my daddy likes you _lots_."

 _Oh_ , she hadn't expected that. It has her cheeks burning, an uneasy chuckle escaping her lips as Alexis pulls away, and yet the response she utters is far more honest than she would have expected.

"You know what? I think I might like him too."

It makes Alexis' smile bloom bright. "Good! Because I like you, too," she says, and before Kate can muster a response, she's holding up the hand still clutching at the elephant's tail. "I want the elephant."

Kate grins, reaching forward to tug lightly on the stuffed animal's trunk. "I think that's a good choice."

* * *

Alexis is too focused on her stuffed animal when they leave the store to remember the supposed ache in her feet, skipping along the street as Kate and Rick hang a few feet back, watching her. Watching the little girl who is too busy to notice when her father slips his hand into Kate's draws her a little closer.

"Thank you," he breathes.

"Don't worry about it," she whispers. "She's a good kid, a stuffed animal is the least I could get her."

He squeezes her hand, drawing her closer once more. "No, it's a lot." He pauses, and she glances at him to see his face creased with thought. "Trust me, Kate, it's a lot."

She wonders, for a moment, if he's thinking of Alexis' mother. The woman who couldn't spare a weekend to spend time with her wonderful little girl, who seems to do so so often that Alexis, at only seven years old, is used to wiping her tears and pretending it doesn't hurt.

But before she can think of a way to ask, he's looking back up at her, eyes bright, hopeful.

"Let me repay you," he says. "Dinner?"

"You don't have to repay me, Rick."

His smile widens, hand tightening around hers once more and he tugs her closer, lets his words brush across her ear when he speaks. "Call it a date, then."

It sends a shiver up her spine, a smile curling at her lips even as she forces herself to put distance between them.

"Okay."

* * *

He holds her hand under the table during dinner, as Alexis tells her all about school and her friends and the books she's reading and her Gram. His thumb drifts over hers, their plates empty, glasses the same, his eyes bright as he stares at his daughter, just as happy when he turns to look at her.

She tells them about her job, the PG version of what she does for a living, about Ryan and Esposito, and even explains to them both why her mother loved elephants despite the way it makes her chest ache. He wipes that away, or tries to, with a swipe of his hand over hers and a reassuring smile before calling the waiter over to order dessert and give her time to compose herself.

The chocolate cake is delicious, based on the bite he lets her take. And he steals pieces of the funnel cake she'd ordered, Alexis giggling at their antics as she smothers chocolate ice cream across her face.

It's a strange idea, this weird sort of first date with his daughter sitting across the table from them. But she thinks she might consider it a date anyway.

Only a date would end with her wanting so desperately to smudge her lips to his and feel the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

Only a date would make her heart flutter with forbidden feelings she can't stand to tamper.

* * *

Alexis falls asleep shortly after they leave the restaurant, exhausted from her long day of fun, clutching the stuffed elephant to her chest only to squish it between her head and Rick's shoulder as he carries her. It's precious, the way he combs his free hand up and down his daughter's back, all the while his gaze stays locked on Kate.

"Do you have a room?" he asks, the words a whisper.

She shakes her head. "I'd been planning on going back to the city today."

"But it's _late_ ," he whines, exaggerating, pushing his lip out in a pout that makes her want to lean forward and catch that lip with hers. "Even if you leave right now, you won't get back until midnight."

She bumps his shoulder with hers, hides her smile at his concern by dipping her head. "I'm a cop, Rick. I can handle driving home at night."

He sighs. "'I know," he says. "But you could stay."

That has her looking up at him, catching the gleam of hope in his eyes that says more than he's saying, more than she thinks she could handle to hear.

"And stay where?" she asks.

His shoulder lifts in a shrug, still pressed against her cheek. "In our room."

"Rick-"

He drops his hand from Alexis' back, reaching down to tangle his fingers with hers instead like it's the most natural thing. Walking through a theme park with his daughter sleeping on his shoulder and her hand locked in his.

"Nothing like that, Kate. No _adult rides_ tonight," he says, smiling as though to reassure her that he's teasing, "But our room has bunk beds for Alexis, and then a queen-sized bed and a pull out couch. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch or, ooh, bunk beds are fun. I could bunk with Alexis."

She laughs, pressing her her face harder against his shoulder to muffle it. Of course this man, who all but dragged his daughter onto a go-kart style ride, would be amused by bunk beds.

"I really can take care of myself," she mutters against his shirt.

He squeezes her hand once more. "I know," he says. "But…humor me?"

There's that hope again. Those words laced with _don't go_ and _stay_ and _I don't want today to end yet_.

She doesn't want it to end yet, either.

So she presses herself against his side even more, lifting her head from his shoulder so she can catch his gaze when she nods her head and lets him lead her to the hotel room.

* * *

She drops onto the couch as he tucks Alexis into bed, legs crossed beneath her and hands curled around her knees, listening to him inform his daughter that it was time for bed and kiss her goodnight. Her smile tugs at the corners of her mouth when he returns, as she watches him drop onto the bed only a few feet away.

"Tired?" he asks.

"A little. Maybe," she answers, the words a hesitant mumble. "You?"

He shrugged. "I could stay up, if you want to," he said, the words laced with uncertainty, leaving an awkward silence heavy in the room. "Would you like to…watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

And then it's a blur, as he rushes to settle against the pillows, reaching for the remote and already searching for a movie. She remains, awkward, on the couch, until he's turning towards her, _Forbidden Planet_ highlighted on the list of possible movie rentals, a smile stretching across his face, so very happy.

"Am I lucky enough that you would like a movie like _Forbidden Planet?"_

 _Lucky?_

He considers himself lucky because he met her?

"I love it," she tells him, mirroring his smile, making him turn back to the television to choose that movie, only for him to turn back to her. "Yeah?"

His brows furrow, and without saying a word, he adjusts the pillows on the empty side of the bed, slaps the mattress with his free hand. "Come on. You'll have a better view of the TV."

It's stupid, _so very stupid_ , that only finds herself hesitating for a second before she's pushing herself from the couch to drop onto the bed next to him. Curl up on her side so she's facing him, sinking into the pillows he'd propped up for her.

He drops the remote when the movie starts to play, and she's sure it only takes a few seconds for his hand to find its way to her hair.

And it's crazy that she doesn't mind.

* * *

By the time the credits roll, she's pressed against his side, head resting on his chest and eyes falling closed to the draw of sleep and the soothing motions of his hand in her hair. Her legs are tangled with his, hand drifting along his chest and she should pull away, fulfill her promise of sleeping on the couch, put distance between them but she can't bring herself to move.

Not when his arms tighten around her, and the scent of _him_ is so very overwhelming, so very _good_. When she's wearing his shirt and sweatpants and spent the entire day with him and his daughter, when she thinks he might be breaking his way into the heart that she's had closed off for so long.

When he presses a kiss to the top of her head before settling into the pillow, still holding her close.

And she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

She wakes the next morning to the smell of pancakes and Alexis' voice as she and Rick try to decide when to wake her. It's only then that she realizes her head is nestled in what was his pillow, the covers drawn around her body where they weren't last night, strands of her hair curled behind her ear. She rolls over after a moment, to where Alexis is sitting with her plate of breakfast on her lap and her father sitting next to her, pulling her long hair into braids.

How is it that he is so adorable with his daughter? So unbelievably kind with her, Kate?

And how is it that she thinks she could fall for this man that she's known for a day?

"Look, Daddy! Kate's awake," says Alexis, pointing at her, smile wide. "Can we ask her _now_?"

He laughs, following his daughter's hand to see her, a smile stretching wide across his face. "Maybe we should wait until she's eaten breakfast."

"But _Daddy_ , I wanna ask her _now_."

That draws a laugh from her, and she pushes herself from the bed to step towards them. She settles on the armrest right next to where Rick is sitting, her hip pressed against his arm but neither of them opts to move.

"It's okay," she tells him before turning to his daughter. "What did you want to ask me, Alexis?"

"Do you have to go back to New York today?"

And _oh_ , there are those big blue eyes that demand honesty and erase any hesitation from her response. "I suppose not. I don't have to work until tomorrow, so I have to get back tonight, but I don't have to leave soon." She pauses, offering Alexis and Rick a smile. "Why?"

Alexis bounces on the couch cushion. "Daddy and I were gonna go on the waterslides today," she says. "And I think you should come with us."

Something inside her twists, and for a moment she thinks it's dread, only to realize it's affection for this little family that welcomed her so easily and has her not wanting to let them go. Rick's hand settles on her knee, squeezing gently and she silences his reassurances with the thread of her fingers through his.

"I would love to, Alexis."

The young girl continues bouncing on her seat, chattering happily about their plans for today and Kate turns her attention from Alexis to Rick. She squeezes his hand gently, leaning down so only he can hear what she whispers in his ear.

"You don't mind, right?"

He turns his head, lifting his chin so his response is a whisper to her, as well. "Of course not," he promises. "Honestly, I _might_ have wanted you to come as much as she did."

That has her giggling, swallowing back the response of _good_ that threatens to rise from her throat and opting to whisper in his ear once more instead. "Okay, but I will need to stop by the gift shop and get a swimsuit first," she says. "Maybe I'll get a bikini."

He sputters, covers it with a laugh, and before he can come up with a response, she's lifting from the couch, going to get the plate of pancakes he'd kept warm for her.

When she turns back, Alexis' plate has been set aside and she's standing on the couch, teasing Rick about how he has to go on the big waterslides just like the big rollercoasters.

And she's never been more thankful for a theme park ride.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And, as always, immense gratitude goes to Lindsey for being a beta rock star and helping me plan this and looking it over for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than a Comet**

* * *

 _one year later_

* * *

Alexis rushes into the room the moment Rick slides the keycard through the lock and pushes it open, her bright orange braids bouncing on her shoulders as she runs, and Kate can't help but grin. Rick lingers by the door, holding three bags over his shoulder because he'd insisted on holding theirs, offering a joyous smile. She can feel his gaze on her as she stares at the door, the familiar numbers.

"You got the same room?" she asks, turning to see the happy smile curling at his lips.

"You remember?" he says, his free hand reaching to skim along her waist, curl at her hip and draw her closer. "I had to pull a few strings, but yeah, I wanted the same room."

The smile that draws at the corners of her mouth is met with a bloom of warmth across her cheeks. She leans into him, dropping a kiss to his shoulder to hide her grin.

He's so sweet. Still as adorable as the day they met, even though she'd deny it if asked. But it warms her heart, reminds her once more of why she'd let him sneak into her heart and become such a huge part of her life.

His hand tightens at her hip, and he drops a kiss to her head. "Come on, we have a day of fun ahead as soon as we drop off these bags."

She nods, kisses his shoulder once more before pulling away and stepping across the threshold. Alexis is already sitting on the top bunk, legs swinging, bag situated on the bed below her. Upon seeing them, she waves, smiling wide and happy just like the day they met.

Maybe wider, Kate muses.

This time, Alexis doesn't have to deal with the disappointment of her mom letting her down.

"She seems happy," she whispers to Rick, turning to watch him drop their bags on the bed.

His smile mirrors his daughter's. "She has been since I suggested the trip a few weeks ago," he says. "Especially when I promised you'd be coming with us."

That has her cheeks burning once more, head dipping to hide it from him even though he knows her far too well to miss the spread of pink across her face.

"Yeah, well, someone has to make the rollercoasters less scary." She shrugs.

But Rick is already reaching for her, arms folding around her waist as he dusts another kiss to the top of her head. His palm drifts along her spine, smoothing away the tension there with the press of his fingers to her skin.

"It's not just that," he promises. "You make her happy. You make all of us happy."

She hides her smile against his chest, arms locking around his middle in return, holding him tight because his words manage to make her heart swell despite the words that fall from her lips. "You're sappy today."

He shrugs. "It's our anniversary. Almost."

Lifting her head, she catches the glint of love in his eyes, so very bright like it has been for months, a reminder of the year that's passed. How full it's been, because of him, his daughter, the family she's fallen into only to watch them grow with her.

"You know, when I came here last year, the last thing I expected was to meet you," she tells him. "I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, much less a family, and yet…"

"You're powerless to resist me."

The slap of her hand to his chest is playful, punctuated with her laughter. "Shut up," she mumbles, even as his hands grip at her hips and she finds herself pressed against him, head tilting back to accept the press of his lips to hers.

His eyes are still alight with love when he pulls away, that bright shade of blue she only sees directed at her. "I like it," he says. "But you say I'm sap-"

And that's when Alexis comes running towards them, tugging on her father's hand for his attention as she reminds them both that there's a day of fun to be had, rides to enjoy and food to eat.

Memories to be made.

Just like last year.

* * *

She's almost surprised when Alexis takes her hand, drawing her towards the bumper cars they'd ridden together just a year ago, when they were all strangers having fun together. When she was just the cop she met on a trip to Six Flags and not Rick's girlfriend, a mother figure to Alexis.

When they'd first decided to continue seeing each other—as though she could deny him a date after spending a weekend with him and his daughter, having the most fun she'd had in years—her biggest fear had been about Alexis. About adjusting to having Rick's daughter in her life. About Alexis adjusting to having _her_ in their family life.

It had been easier than she'd expected. Not easy, but easier. She hadn't even realized the roles they'd fallen into until she was helping Alexis with her homework one night, when the young girl invited her to career day at school. The smile on Alexis' face had been so sweet, so _easy_ , as she'd explained that students were asked to bring their parents to school to talk about their jobs and _being a cop is so much cooler than being a writer, Kate._

And now-

"Can we ride them together again? Like last year?" asks Alexis. "We can take down dad just like last year."

Behind them, Rick still sputters at the idea of them teaming up against them, as though he hasn't grown to expect it over the last year, but it only makes the smile tugging at the corners of her lips stretch wider.

"Of course," she tells Alexis. "Duh."

* * *

Martha skips out on most of the rides, opting instead to linger on the platform and wait them out, eating the corn dog she'd bought herself and holding the slushie Alexis had requested. But Alexis manages to convince her to get on a few of the rides, and as Kate slides into the Krazy Kup they're riding, she finds herself smiling as Martha takes the seat across from her.

They're not overly close. Rick's mother likes to push the boundaries of what is appropriate and, at first, it had unnerved her every time she found herself spending the night at the loft.

But the day after she'd told Alexis about her mother, she'd walked into the kitchen to find Martha sitting there, smiling, apparently having been told the story by her granddaughter. And that day, there was toeing the line between appropriate and not, just and _I'm so sorry for your loss, Katherine_ , that had echoed through the room only to be replaced by _Alexis is very lucky to have you in her life._

It had been the start of a friendship she could never bring herself to regret. Of furthering the family bond between them like she didn't think was possible over the course of mere months.

But she also didn't think she'd be riding the Krazy Kups with her boyfriend, his daughter and his mother, when she looks back on what her life had been just last year.

Rick elbows her gently, breaking her from her thoughts with his boyish grin, joy crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"What do you say we spin this thing as quickly as it can go?"

Alexis bounces, but Martha reaches over to slap at her son's hand.

"Richard, you had better not."

He does. Because he's Rick and he loves the way it makes Alexis laugh, the way it makes Martha smile despite her protests. And probably the way Kate joins in after a short while, laughing with him and his family until the ride slows to a stop.

* * *

This year, they planned for more than a weekend long trip, since it wasn't a spur of the moment decision to drive up to the park for a day of fun. Instead, she took vacation days and Rick informed Alexis' school and they'd let his daughter help them plan most of what to do over their four day trip to the part. And because of it all, this year, Rick drags her towards rides they hadn't gotten the chance to ride the day they'd met.

One such ride is the _Sky Ride,_ a gondola over the park that she thinks looks rather uninteresting, but her boyfriend drags her towards anyway.

"Come on," he insists. "It could be just like the ski lift at Tremblant."

That has her cutting her glare towards him, crossing her arms over her chest to make sure he knows there's _no_ way she's letting him make out with her on a theme park ride when his mother and daughter will be riding right behind them. And yet the teasing glint in her eye has a smile cracking across her face, has her leaning in to bump her shoulder to his.

"Fine, I'll ride it," she concedes, rolling her eyes at the way he raises his brows in mocking. "But _not_ so it can be like the ski lift at Tremblant."

"No, it's because you love me."

She doesn't deny that, sliding into line behind Alexis and Martha, Rick finding a place behind her. Maybe it is because loves him that she finds herself getting on lame theme park rides. Or maybe it's because she loves his daughter, who chatters on about all the things she wants to see from the sky.

So she gets on the ride, dropping into the chair in front of the one Alexis and Martha occupy. Rick drapes his arm over her shoulders, ignoring her eyeroll as she drops her head to rest against his.

They don't repeat the ski lift at Tremblant, but she does let him kiss her once.

Maybe twice.

* * *

Lunch comes later than usual, when Alexis finally gives into the grumbling of her stomach and asks if they can stop for food. They end up at one of the fast food places at the park, Martha lingering behind, having stopped to get herself a salad.

When they get to the stand, Rick heaves Alexis into his arms, propping her onto his hip so she can see the options for her lunch. A smile blooms across the young girl's face as she requests a corn dog, pointing behind the young teen manning the stand to where they're being made by another park employee.

The teen nods, promising Alexis she will have her corn dog soon, before taking Rick's order for a plate of nachos for them to share.

His gaze cuts to her as she orders, a smile in his eyes that moment he sees the grin that tugs at her lips. Of course he would order the same thing as that day, just like he got them the same room. Such a cheesy man, but so very sweet for remembering that she doesn't mind.

Instead, she finds her heart fluttering in that _stupid_ way only he can cause.

It only takes a few minutes for the teen to be handing Rick and Alexis their meal, one corn dog and one plate of nachos passed over with a smile. Kate pays, lingering behind as Rick and Alexis go to find the table Martha chose for them, catching yet another grin from the teen manning the stand.

"You have a lovely family," offers the girl.

It used to scare her, have her scrambling to correct the assumption, countering the compliment with a stuttered explanation that they weren't a family. Alexis would pick up for her, smiling wide as she told people _Kate's not my mommy, she's my daddy's girlfriend._

Now, it draws a smile to her face, heart at ease with the knowledge that they _are_ a family. So she hands the change to the teen, looking back over her shoulder to see Rick teasing Martha about her choosing to get a _salad_ as Alexis tries to be subtle as she picks nachos off the plate.

Her smile is even wider when she turns back.

"Thank you," is all she says before turning to join them.

* * *

He corners her outside the bathroom, when Martha and Alexis are still inside, arms crossed over her chest, picking at the admission bracelet around her wrist. His arms fold around her middle, hands twining over her stomach as his lips press to her cheek.

She's not one for PDA, would usually cower under the glare they get from people walking by, but it's their almost-anniversary and she finds herself sinking into his embrace, enjoying the moment they have alone.

But then his lips are dusting over the shell of her ear, allowing her to feel his teasing grin before he says a word.

"This is where you teased me about sex for the first time."

She barks out a laugh, pushing from his arms to turn towards him, only for his hands to curl around her hips and pull her closer. "Of course you remember _that_."

He shrugs. "It's a key part of our relationship," he says. "You still do it all the time."

And it's her turn to step closer, to press her chest to his and dust a kiss to his jaw, her response to his ear just so she can feel his responding groan rumble through her chest.

"It's not teasing if I go through with it."

He pulls her back when she tries to step away, a hand curling around her wrist so he can draw her closer once more. "You did then, too."

"Not for like…a week." But he has her there, warmth already blooming up her neck to stain her cheeks red, making her dip her chin towards her chest to hide it. "And a half."

He laughs. "Oh, you're right. How did I handle that week _and a half_ that you held out?"

Her hand lands against his chest when she slaps him, even as amusement bubbles past her lips, as his joy keeps her from going too far. "Shut up," she mumbles. "I'd already spent two whole days with you and Alexis _and_ you took me out on a date. How did you expect it to end?"

It's a stupid question. She knows the answer, remembers all too clearly how he'd tried to excuse himself like a gentleman only for her to all but drag him to her apartment, lips crushed to his and steps stumbling as she led him to her bedroom.

"Well-" he begins, but that's when Martha and Alexis emerge from the bathroom.

His daughter starts running towards them, oblivious to the interrupted conversation and her grandmother's knowing grin behind her.

"Can we go on the carrousel now, Daddy?" she asks.

Rick takes her hand, but his gaze cuts to Kate when he answers. "How about we go on one of the more adult rides first, Pumpkin?"

Kate sputters, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle it just a moment too late to avoid the knowing glint that flashes in Martha's eyes.

But Alexis remains oblivious, grinning wide. "The Giant Wheel, then?"

And every one agrees to that.

* * *

It's too cliché, way too cheesy, that the ride stops to start letting people out just when they're at the top of the Giant Wheel. When Alexis is staring out at the park surrounding them and Martha is trying to keep her granddaughter still in her seat. And Castle is clutching at Kate's knee, a smile on his face as he points from their seat to the ground below.

"There's the Comet," he tells her, turning back towards the group. His hand drifts along her thigh to curl his fingers around hers. "Where we met."

She swallows back the affection that wells in her chest, hides it along with the smile she presses against his shoulder.

Alexis bounces slightly in her seat across from them.

"Dad!" she whines. "This is when you kiss her."

His laughter rumbles silently through his chest, but he squeezes her hand to make her lift her face from his shirt. He reaches up to curl his free hand at her jaw, drawing her closer to press a soft kiss to her lips, breathe his love into her mouth.

It's only when the ride jerks into motion below them that he pulls away.

* * *

They get off the ride and almost instantly Alexis is tugging at Rick's shirt, making him bend down to let her whisper in his ear. Martha lingers to the side, and Kate finds herself watching the exchange, smiling when she watches the same expression bloom across Rick's face.

He isn't subtle when he hands Alexis a fifty dollar bill, even as his daughter tries to be, and Kate finds herself muffling laughter behind her palm.

It's only when Alexis turns to her that the amusement dies in her chest, replaced by confusion when the young girl holds out her empty hand.

"It's my turn now, Kate," she says. "Dad and Gram are gonna go get snacks."

"And where are we going?" she counters, even as she reaches down to take Alexis' hand.

The young girl smiles. "It's a surprise." And _oh_ , sometimes Alexis is so much like her father, so happy and playful and optimistic, it's beautiful.

Enough to have Kate nodding her agreement, smiling as she lets Alexis lead her through the park. It's with practiced steps and mumbles under her breath, counting the paths and saying the names of certain rides aloud, that she's led to their secret destination. Alexis holds her hand tight, pulling her down corners until she comes to an abrupt stop before one of the buildings.

And Kate's breath escapes her when she sees where they've stopped.

"You want another stuffed animal?" she asks Alexis, glancing down at the girl who's already staring up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Nope," comes her response. "Come on."

So she lets herself be dragged across the threshold, through one aisle, then a second, only to stop in the third in front of a row of plush animals. Alexis drops her hand, buries the fifty dollar bill in her pocket as she reaches for an overpriced stuffed elephant from the shelf and turns back towards Kate.

She's standing still, speechless, staring at the young girl as Alexis holds the elephant towards her.

"I want to get you one," she explains. "Like you got me my Echo."

Her heart lurches in her chest, beating itself against her ribs, spurring her into motion. She crouches down, knees quaking beneath her weight, hands shaking as she reaches to smooth her hand over the soft fur of the elephant's trunk, realizing only as she does it that Alexis had done the same before choosing Echo.

It draws a smile to her lips, however weak and laced with confusion. The similarities between herself and Rick's daughter, despite the lack of blood shared.

The bond they've developed over the last year.

"I don't need an elephant, Alexis," she whispers, even as her fingers continue to drift along the arc of the plush toy's trunk. As her heart clenches with love for this little girl like she never thought was possible for someone else's child.

Her family.

"I know," says Alexis. "But I want to get you one." She shoves the stuffed animal towards Kate. "Because your mom liked elephants lots. You told me that the day you and dad met, remember?"

She does, could never forget the confession that had driven Alexis to choose the stuffed animal over every other toy in the store. But she'd never expected…

Any of this.

She'd never expected _anything_ to come of her random day trip to Six Flags, and yet here she is, celebrating her first anniversary with Rick and standing before his daughter, being offered a gift that seems to mean so much more than she can fathom.

"I told you about my mom, too," continues Alexis, her father's daughter, so good with words at such a young age. "But I don't miss her as much anymore. Not now. Because I have you."

Her heart stutters, flutters and she's dizzy with emotion all of a sudden, with the depth of Alexis' affection. With the realization that this relationship they share means as much to the little girl as it does to her. That she managed to fill a hole in Alexis' life just like Rick's daughter did for her, without even knowing it.

"You're not my mom," she continues, words a whisper now. "But you act more like one than my mom does, and I want to thank you." There's a pause, as Alexis down at the plushed toy in her hand. "With an elephant."

But Kate doesn't care about the elephant, not about a bundle of grey fabric and toy stuffing, not when Alexis is staring at her with eyes as bright and filled with love as she's ever seen them. When she's hit with the startling realization that the person she lost in her life...she's being that person for Alexis.

Without a thought, she's reaching forward, not for the elephant, but the girl clutching it to her chest. She wraps Alexis in her arms, drawing her as close as the stuffed elephant will allow, pressing her chin to the young girl's shoulder when she feels small around wrap around her back.

"I love you, Alexis," she whispers. "Thank you."

* * *

When they find Castle and Martha, still standing by the Giant Wheel, but now with drinks clutched in their hands, they're both smiling, knowing. The grey stuffed elephant is clutched in one hand, Alexis' held in the other. She only lets go when the young girl starts running off towards her dad, already handing him the change from the toy store, telling him about their little adventure.

"Did Kate like her surprise?" asks Rick.

Alexis nods quickly, pointing the elephant in her hand. "It's just like Echo, Dad," she explains. "And Kate named her elephant Mona."

"Oh, she did, did she?" he asks, smiling down at his daughter, then up at Kate. "Are Mona and Echo going to be friends?"

She laughs at that, stepping under the arm he holds out for her, into his embrace and the hard press of his lips to her cheek. "Of course they are," she answers for Alexis. "They were separated at the store when we bought Echo, and now they get to be reunited."

"Is that so?" asks Rick.

Alexis hums her agreement, nodding yet again even as her attention shifts to the rest of their plans for the day. "Can we go on the carousel now, Dad?"

He laughs. "Of course, Pumpkin," he answers. "Why don't you and Gram get a head start and Kate and I will follow?"

The young girl smiles, running over to drag her Gram in direction of the ride as Rick lingers in his spot, arm still locked around her shoulders. He presses another kiss to her head, squeezing the arm holding Mona the stuffed elephant gently as he smudges his mouth to her skin once more.

"I promise it wasn't my idea," he whispers. "She came up with it while we were packing Echo and really wanted to do it, so thank you, for indulging her."

She presses her face to his shirt, hiding her smile there even as she mumbles her response. "Thank _you_."

* * *

"Can Kate ride the carousel with me?"

She turns towards Rick at that, realizing once more than he's only ridden a handful of rides with his daughter, that he _must_ want to get one in. But he's smiling, content, as he looks down at his daughter, back up at her and down once more.

"Of course," he answers.

"But Rick-"

He shakes his head at her. "Don't worry about it," he breathes, silencing her concerns with the sincerity in his eyes, only for it to fade to that teasing glint she knows so well. "I don't like carousels anyway. They don't even let adults ride the horses."

That draws a laugh from her throat, silences any argument she may have had as she steps into line, Alexis' hand once against clenched in hers.

When they get on the ride, Alexis ends up with an ivory horse that gleams in the sunlight, and situates herself on it with little help. It's only then that she realizes who got the horse in front of her, and points towards the family before them, a smile tugging at her cheeks.

"Look, Kate, a baby," she breathes. "He can barely even sit on it."

She laughs at that, smiling at the boy's mother who turns to them and waves. "Yeah, he's pretty small, isn't he?" she asks. "You know, you were that small at one point."

Alexis nods. "I know," she says. "My friend Paige has a baby sister. I saw when she was just learning to walk. She would fall over the place and Paige hated it 'cause it made her cry lots. But I thought it was cute."

Kate grins, hand settling on the back of the horse as the ride spurs into motion, spinning slowly, lifting Alexis' horse towards the sky as it goes. "They are pretty cute, aren't they?"

It falls from her lips so easily she has to blink away the haze of confusion that follows, the moment when her heart stops as she realizes they _are._ Now. Not pinch their cheeks and nibble their toes cute, but cute all the same. And even though she's never been much of a baby person—never thought she was, at least—she finds herself smiling at Alexis when the girl hums her agreement.

"Kate?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

Alexis turns towards her, still smiling. "When you and my dad get married, will you guys have a baby?"

Her jaw falls open in shock, the expression mirrored on Alexis' face when she slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock and… _guilt?_ Oh, no, she has to get rid of that, has her hand smoothing over the fake horse's tail to distract herself just as the ride spins them past where Rick and Martha are standing, smiling.

Oblivious and happy.

As she stands there, shocked but…not upset. Not even scared.

What has this family done to her?

Made her want one of her own, apparently.

But she and Rick have barely discussed kids, beyond a handful of mentions of maybe having a family of their own. What she does know comes from quiet observation, watching his face light up when he sees her with Alexis, or the times when they're in public and she sees him smile at the sight of other couples with their infants.

If she had to guess, she would go with the idea that he does want more kids.

And somewhere along the way, she's started to, not want, but not be opposed to the idea of having one with him.

It should scare her, right?

"Kate?" asks Alexis. "I'm sorry."

She blinks from her thoughts at that, hand lifting from the horse to land on Alexis' back instead. "Don't apologize," she says. "I don't know if your dad and I are going to have a baby, but you know what?"

"What?"

A smile stretches across her face. "If we do, you'll be the best big sister."

* * *

The day flies by, filled with rides and fun and laughter, with _family._ And somehow, she glances down at her watch to realize it's dinner time just as Rick announces that they should end their day for food. He takes Alexis' hand in his, holding Kate's in the other as he leads them to the restaurant.

It's only when they're stopped outside the door to the restaurant—the same one where they ate dinner last time—that he lets go of Alexis' hand, snaps his fingers a little too dramatically.

"We forgot to ride the Comet," he grumbles, drawing laughter from his daughter and a smile from his mother.

All it does is make Kate roll her eyes. "We can ride it tomorrow, babe," she tells him. "We're already here for dinner anyway."

He turns back towards her, his lip poking out in a pout that shouldn't be cracking her resolve before he even says a word. "But I want to ride it today _and_ tomorrow," he whines, too dramatic, too loud and it has her brows furrowing at his insistence. "It's where we met, Kate. Come on, for our anniversary."

"But it's not our-"

"Katherine," cuts in Martha, "just appease Richard. Maybe then he'll stop whining." She pauses, waits for Kate's lips to part with protest before cutting her off once more. "Alexis and I will get us a table, and an appetizer to tide us over until you get back."

Her jaw falls open around further argument, but nothing comes out. Rick squeezes her hand gently, smiling at his mother and daughter, waving when they turn towards the restaurant door and disappear from view.

As soon as they're gone, she whirls towards him, ponytail swinging behind her as she does so. Questions well in her chest, hisses of _what the hell_ and _why do you want to ride the rollercoaster so much_ and _what are you doing_? But before a word can tumble from her lips, he's curling his hands around her hips, pulling her towards him, crushing a kiss to her mouth.

Because he knows she's powerless to resist him, the warmth of his arms as they band around her and hold her close. The press of his lips against hers until she forgets where they are and lets a quiet moan rumble from her chest, past his lips.

He pulls away right then, pressing his forehead to hers.

"What the hell was that, Rick?" she manages at last, fingers curled tight at his shoulder, nails digging into his skin through the fabric of his tee. "You ditched your family for a _rollercoaster_?"

He shrugs. "Would it be better if I said it was to make out?"

"No," she hisses, even as her eyes fall to his lips and she lets him lean forward to smudge another kiss to her mouth. "Now you owe me a rollercoaster ride."

Laughter bubbles between them at that, is muffled against her cheek when he kisses her there. "So romantic, Kate," he breathes. "I love how excited you are to relive the day we met."

She groans, and he silences it with a final kiss before he's pulling away, threading his fingers through hers and dragging her towards the rollercoaster.

And maybe, _maybe_ she's a little excited too.

 _Maybe._

* * *

By the time they get to the front of the line, her anger has dissipated only to be replaced with giddiness she struggles to tamp with the dig of her teeth into her lip. His arms are wrapped around her, enough PDA to get a glare from the employee manning the ride. But he leads them to one of the cars, motioning for them to sit.

She lets him settle into his seat first before joining, pressing herself too close to him. Her thigh presses against his, knees bumping together as she nudges against his body. The safety bar is pulled down over their laps and she slides away, just a bit, enough to add an inch of space between them.

He grins at her, eyes alight with glee that has her regretting her protests, that she would have hated missing out on. That she thinks may be reflected in her own gaze.

"So, do you like these things?" he asks.

Her smile widens to mirror his, a giddy bubble of laughter falling from her lips in recognition at the question only to have her cheeks burning red at her own happiness. At this side of her only Rick's ever been able to bring out.

"Yeah," she manages, voice steady this time like it wasn't the last. "Yeah, I like these things."

His smile only widens at that, her approximation of the day they met apparently good enough for him because he continues with the act.

"I didn't used to," he says. "But now they hold a special place in my heart."

Her heart flutters. She tries to ignore it. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I met my girlfriend on a ride just like this," he says.

She doesn't ignore it this time, catching the gleam of love in his eyes and letting him see how much she loves him, too. "Wow, that's funny," she tells him. "Because I happen to have met my boyfriend on a ride just like this, too."

"What a happy coincidence."

But then he's leaning over, pressing a quick kiss to her lips just before the ride jerks into motion.

* * *

She knows him well enough to expect it, to count down the seconds as the coaster climbs the highest hill in its track for the moment when they reach the summit and he continues their reenactment. Every passing _click_ over the tracks is met with a pounding beat of her heart, a pulse of anticipation through her body as she turns to sneak a glance at him.

He's staring back at her.

It settles in her gut as they keep climbing, the budding nerves even though she knows what to expect, how the ride goes. She's familiar with the feeling of her stomach dropping as the coaster does the same and the world goes by in a blurred rush of what it usually is. When she can forget the world and get lost in the race of her heart, and enjoy nothing but the fun and the proximity of the man she loves.

When they reach the top of the hill, he draws his hand from his pocket, catching her smile as he lifts his hand and threads his fingers through hers, just like the day they met, except-

What's between their palms?

It's cold and small, pressed between his hand and hers and her brows furrow but there's only a split second to think before he's leaning towards her, smiling too wide. Too happy. Too knowing.

His lips dust over the shell of her ear when he speaks, words shaken with nerves despite his obvious glee, and her lashes flutter against her cheeks when his breath brushes warm against her face. Towards the clutch of their hands between their thighs, where that foreign object is lodged between them and-

 _Oh_. Oh shit.

"Kate," he breathes. "Will you marry me?"

And the rollercoaster starts rattling down the tracks, her response trapped in her throat as she stares.

At him. At their hands. At the _ring_ she can't even see.

* * *

The ride is short. Only a minute or so. But too long. Way too long to spend with an _engagement ring_ in her hand, held by them both. Too long to stare at the nerve-shaken smile that draws at his cheeks, so happy despite the tinge of uncertainty. Too long to spend not telling him the answer that bubbles up within her without a moment's hesitation or hint of fear tainting the moment.

So the moment when the ride draws to a stop, she pulls her shaking hand from his, the ring clutched tightly in her fist. She reaches for him with the other, curls her fingers around his as he shoves the safety bar from their lap. But she doesn't move. Can't. Not when he's staring at her with so much hope gleaming in his eyes and a promise having already tumbled from his lips.

A _question._ Not a promise.

The promise is up to her.

So she seals it with the hard press of her lips to his, loosening her grip on the ring to hand it back to him, soft and delicate and shaking with it all.

"Yes," she breathes against the press of his mouth. "Yes, of course yes."

He's grinning when she pulls away, the ring pinched between his thumb and forefinger as he holds it up for her to see, lets it glint in the fading sunlight.

It's beautiful. He's beautiful. Amazing.

"I love you," she murmurs, watching as he slides the ring onto her finger, the diamond still shining bright at her, so perfect. "I love you so much."

He smudges another kiss to her lips, hand curling at the back of her neck this time to hold her closer. "I love you, too," he whispers, only to pull away, stare down at their joined hands, the ring sparkling on hers. "I bet you never imagined you'd get this out of that rollercoaster ride."

The laughter escapes, too loud and gleeful but perfect all the same as she nudges his nose with her own, shaking her head only to be stilled by another kiss.

"Never."

But now…now he's her _always_.

And she presses her smile to his once more, ending the ride that marks another new beginning.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thank you to everyone who took the time tor read, review, follow or favorite this short story, and to Lindsey for allowing me to write this from her idea, and for her wonderful beta work.**


End file.
